


Home with You

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Reader is Remus's girlfriend, and he's been avoiding them lately. Reader decides they've had enough, and decides it's time to figure out what the hell is going on with him.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Kudos: 63





	Home with You

"I just don't know what's been going on with him lately."

I sighed and rested my head on my palm. I was currently sitting at a back table in the Hogwarts library, whispering to my best friend, Lily Evans.

"I'm sure he's just a little stressed. He's got a lot going on this time of month..."

My boyfriend, Remus Lupin, had all but completely ignored me for the past week. I had no idea what was going on with him, and the vague excuses from our mutual friend Lily just made him sound like he was on his period.

I was starting to think it had something to do with me.

We'd only been officially together for a few months now, but we'd been close long before. I knew he had days where he felt far less than his best, but usually I helped him through them. Now, he was completely shutting me out and I had no idea why.

"Lily, I get that he's got stuff going on in his life, but I'm supposed to be able to help him with that! You know, as his girlfriend? And if there's stuff going on with him that he doesn't feel totally comfortable sharing with me yet, fine, whatever, but ignoring me like this? Come on Lily, it's kind of bs!"

Lily sighed, but she didn't really have a good response. She just kind shrugged and went back to her textbook. I got the impression that she didn't want to get in the middle of things.

I didn't want to force her too, either. Lily was my best friend, but she was also super close with Remus. I wanted her to take my side and tell me what the hell was going on with him, but I understood why she wouldn't. She didn't want to risk their friendship or break his trust.

I sighed and tried my best to refocus on my schoolwork too. Remus' "time of the month" issues, whatever they were, never lasted more than a few days. I'd give him space, and just hope things would go back to normal once we were on the other side.

****************

A week later, things had gotten worse. Remus seemed okay again, less exhausted, but he was still avoiding me. He barely spoke to me, and he somehow always found a way to put one of his Marauder friends between us at meals and in class. I couldn't get him alone to talk to him no matter what I tried.

After another few days of this, I was done. Either something was going to change, or I would have to break up with him. Whatever this weird distance thing was, I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

That night, I was sitting in the Common Room with Lily and Peter, another of Remus' friends. I hadn't seen Remus since about halfway through dinner, and I decided now would be as good a time as any to figure things out once and for all.

"Peter, where's Remus?" I asked, standing up and staring him down. Out of all the Marauders, I figured he would be the easiest to break. I needed to talk to my boyfriend, and if I had to intimidate Peter to do it, then fine.

"Uh... I don't... you know I don't really know? He might be in the library, or still down in the Great Hall, or did you check the grounds?"

"Peter." I put my hands on my hips and didn't break my gaze as I focused on staring holes right through him. I thought Lily might intervene, but thankfully, she didn't. "I need to know where my boyfriend is. Now."

Peter shrank in his seat, and I could tell he was hoping I would just go away. When I didn't, he sighed and gave in.

"He's in our dorm with James and Sirius."

"Thank you." Without another word or so much as a glance back, I headed up the stairs to the boys side of the dormitories.

I marched up until I got to the dorms for the sixth years, intending to just burst right in and give all three of the boys a piece of my mind. I stopped short, however, when I heard James yelling at Remus.

"—BEING A BLOODY IDIOT! You're lucky enough to finally have the girl of your dreams in your life, and you're just going to give her up?"

"I have to agree with James, Remus. Y/N is one of the best things to happen to you, and you've said yourself that you're in love. We can't just stand here and watch you throw it all away."

I froze outside the door. They were yelling about me. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but after everything that had been going on lately, I swallowed my moral concerns and leaned closer so I could hear better.

"I understand what you're both saying, and I wish I could agree with you." Remus. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Was he seriously going to break up with me? After barely three months?

"Remus, you can agree with us. It's easy! Just say 'James, you and Sirius are both right and bloody brilliant. I don't know what I've been thinking this whole time'."

"It's not that easy! It's bad enough that the three of you put yourselves in danger every month running around with me! I can't drag her into that too. I could never forgive myself if I— if something happened to her. Never."

"Remus, nothing's gonna happen to her! Hell, if us three idiots can run across the countryside with you without getting ourselves killed, any other person on the planet can be around you without any problems!" Sirius roared.

"I can't just keep avoiding her every full moon..."

"You wouldn't have to if you just told her—"

"James—"

"If you just told her you were a werewolf! It would save all kinds of strife and problems that we've already been through!"

I was dimly aware of the three continuing their argument, but the words didn't seem important enough for my brain to register anymore.

Werewolf. My boyfriend was a werewolf.

It made sense, the more I thought about it. That whole "time of the month" thing that Lily always said, and his friends explaining away some "furry little problem" as a misbehaving rabbit just never sat right. How the hell had I not seen it before?

Of course, this changed absolutely nothing. Remus was still my boyfriend, and I wasn't about to let him go over something like this. I'd pretty much been hopelessly in love with him since first year, and no fuzzy little problem was gonna get in the way of me finally being with him.

Still, I felt a little hurt that he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me about it.

"JAMES, I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T TELL HER, OKAY?" Remus yelled. His words snapped me back to reality, and I listened as the boys continued their shouting match.

"WHY THE HELL NOT MOONY? YOU'RE BEING THICK!"

"WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME LIKE THIS?" The voices fell silent, and I could tell his answer shocked his friends as much as it shocked me. When Remus spoke up again, he was much quieter, his voice broken. "What if she sees me for the monster I am and runs the other way?"

"Remus, she wouldn't—"

I didn't waste another second before throwing open the door in the middle of Sirius' sentence. While I'm sure his friends would have done their best to comfort him, it was time for me to step in.

"Boys, I need a moment alone with my boyfriend." I said, not taking my eyes off Remus. He looked terrified, and I tried to communicate with just a look how much I loved him, no matter what, but I'm not sure my message got through the doubts in his own head. I needed to talk to him, just the two of us.

James and Sirius hesitated, but after a second they left. Sirius closed the door behind him, and for the first time in far too long, Remus and I were alone.

"Y/N, I—"

"I love you." I said the words as forcefully a I could, trying to communicate just how much I meant them. "I love you, Remus Lupin, and I could never not love you."

Remus was silent for a minute as he just stared at me, clearly not sure what to say. Finally, he took a step forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that," he muttered into my hair. His voice sounded fragile, like he was close to tears.

I squeezed him tighter, trying to eliminate any remaining space between us as I responded.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I've loved you pretty much since the day I met you, and I'll keep loving you until the day I die. I'll say it over and over again, and every time you hear the words, know that they are the truest words I could ever say."

Remus relaxed, melting into the hug and not letting me go.

"Why do I feel like I'm home whenever you're near me?" he sighed.

I smiled but didn't say anything else. We stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other. Remus took deep breaths, and once he was calm we broke apart and moved to sit on his bed. I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on mine.

"I should've known I had nothing to worry about with you," he said softly. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm always here for you. Whatever you need."

Remus sighed, and now that everything had calmed down, I realized just how tired I was. I couldn't hold back a yawn, and I let go of Remus' hand to stretch.

"You should probably get to bed," he said, giving me a soft smile.

"Yeah." I didn't move though. I didn't want to leave him.

"You know..." started Remus, sounding hesitant. "Well, if you wanted to... you could... stay here tonight? I don't think any of the boys would mind."

I turned to him and smiled. "I'd love to."

Remus beamed at my words. I left to change into pajamas and brush my teeth, and when I came back he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. None of the other boys had returned to the room.

"Did you tell the Marauders that I'm staying over yet?" I asked, walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers before curling up next to Remus.

"No. They haven't come back up, and I didn't feel like walking down to the Common Room. If they don't find out tonight, then they certainly will tomorrow."

I laughed as Remus readjusted so we were both laying down. I rested my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped one arm around me. Right there, in that moment, I felt completely safe. Nothing in the world could hurt us or bother us in any way.

I knew exactly what he meant when he said it felt like home to be together.

"Goodnight, Y/N," he whispered as I drifted off, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I love you."

"Goodnight Remus. I love you too."


End file.
